


But It's Better if You Do

by weeniechester



Series: Bratty!Cas Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, bratty!cas, fallen!cas, human!Cas, whipped!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeniechester/pseuds/weeniechester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas falls, Dean must be patient as a spoiled Castiel adjusts to life as a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Better if You Do

Let’s face it, Cas is a spoiled brat.

After Cas fell, Dean did his best to help him get used to life as a human. He was patient as Cas developed his own unique clothing style, food preferences, and sleeping patterns. Sure, sometimes it frustrated Dean, especially when they had a case to work on but Cas would refuse to get out of bed, or when he’d demand to wear Dean’s favorite shirt rather than wear the clothes that Dean bought for him. Despite frustration and irritation, every time Castiel looked up at him with those big blue eyes, Dean melted like ice in the palm of the fallen angel’s hand.

It’s 5 AM when Sam gets the call from Jody; she’s just found a body about 2 hours away from the bunker, claiming it looks like werewolf activity. Sam easily wakes Dean, years of sleep deprivation making them both accustomed to the early morning wake up calls.

Cas, on the other hand, is a different story. He’s just discovered the wonders of sleeping in a warm bed and loved the feeling of being huddled as close as possible to Dean. He tends to hog the covers and has also taken a liking to Dean’s favorite pillow. Dean protested at first, snatching the pillow from underneath the fallen angel’s head, but Dean could only take Castiel’s heartbroken expression for a few seconds before ultimately deciding that he would sacrifice his pillow to make his baby happy.

Dean realized then that he just couldn’t say no to Cas.

He realized then just how much trouble he was in.

“C’mon Cas,” Dean nudges the sleeping man’s arm. “We got a case, man. Y’know what they say, early bird gets the werewolf!”

“No, Dean,” Castiel mumbles against Dean’s pillow. Completely unimpressed by Dean’s joke, he pulls the blankets closer to his body, “The sun is not even up. Therefore, it is irrational for you to expect me to awaken this at this ungodly hour.”

“Cas, I know you’re tired, but you can sleep in the car. We really have to go, babe. Now so help me, if you do not get up I am dragging you out of this bed and throwing you into the shower myself.”

“Dean, no,” Cas’ voice is stern, like a parent scolding a small child for throwing a tantrum in the middle of a grocery store, and Dean thinks that Cas may be the most stubborn human he’s ever met in his life.

Dean continues to nudge Castiel, smiling when the blue-eyed man angrily swats at him. Dean should be frustrated, even angry at Cas for wasting valuable time. But damnit, Cas is just so damn cute when he’s grumpy. When Sam finally comes in demanding to know what the hell is taking so long, Dean tells him that Cas refuses to get out of bed.

Before Sam has a chance to start scolding, Castiel rolls his eyes and stomps into the bathroom, glaring at Dean the whole way there. Dean laughs to himself,

“What am I gonna do with you?”


End file.
